Fanfic:Monster Hunter Black
Well, not much to say, other than i'm starting to write this story taking place in an alternate version of our and MH's world. Chapter 0: Freedom's Blood 194X, the heat of World War 2, nations have made alliances and enemies in the front lines, the world was dragged into conflict without a clear horizon. The High Commander of the United Countries of America sits in his large dinner table, drooling over the delicacies he eats every day, thanks to his position. -Tell me Dr. Richard, how is the experiment going?, said the High Commander while eating. The scene shifts to the other side of the dinner table, where a lone figure in a white lab coat looked over his meal with indifference. -Very good sir, the spawning vats auto-regulate themsel...- -How about you tell me what i care about? -Right, of course, more spawning vats will be constructed to accelerate production, you will easily fill your pockets when you open the centers. -Very good then, you're dismissed, ah, remember about the main attraction. -Y.. yes, sir, said the scientist with a worried tone. Ancient scripts tell of powerful creatures that roamed this and other worlds during ages of old, originally dismissed as fantasy, the delicate details and the amount of information later found sparked new interest, as ancient libraries were entirely dedicated to studying these creatures, and then the mightiest discovery was made, in a locked room of the library, which required the strength of 20 men to open, the UCA explorers found perfectly-preserved parts of these creatures, now in possession of DNA samples, the UCA invests millions in machines capable of bringing the creatures back to our world, a most shinning mistake. Some days after... A few bloodied soldiers beneath piles of concrete and metal look to where the base used to be, just made into a barren zone with fire and smoke, they begin to fall to their wounds, but before dying, they see the monstrosity that caused such destruction, the main attraction, a large draconian figure rising from the destruction, black as the night and imposing as the mountain, just its grin and stare causes the soldiers to lose their hopes of surviving, thus, dying in place. A young man in office attires is seen walking out of a building, then into the streets and towards the apartment buildings, on the large TVs covering some buildings the news are presented: Large explosion in a military base: causes still unknown, entering his room, he leaves a bag of food in the table. -I see you found the keys this time, said the young man. A group of 4 girls of about the same age look at him and smile: -Do you know how hot it is today? i hope you don't mind, but we all took a bath in your bathroom, said a girl with reddish hairs wearing light clothes and short pants. -As long as you left it clean i'm fine, so, what's the plan? -We still can't decide on where to go, still between the beach and the mountains, said another girl with a checkered shirt and jeans. -I.. I think we should wait a few days, lots of bad things seem to be happening recently, said a girl with a simple but cute dress. -The university wont give us another vacation until we finish it, and Jane just lost, err, renounced to his job, said a girl wearing glasses and colorless clothing. Suddenly, in this normal moment in the life of a group of young people, a very loud dying scream of a woman is heard outside, checking on what had happened, Jane looks through the window and noticed the giant TV's volume had been turned to near the maximum, the news now read "Helicopter taken down, entire crew including cameraman and on-site reporter presumed dead". -Didn't our country firm the no war treaty of South America? said Jay, the red haired girl. -Then, that would make it a good place to develop war technologies as the enemy wouldn't look here first, said Jane. The News reporter was talking about his relations to the members of the crew waiting for more news on the incident to arrive, but his voice is cut and a broken camera is picked up, the ground a large portion of the sky can be seen, several shadows in the sky fly away from the destroyed base, on the ground, theropod-like figures can be seen going to several dimensions, the camera begins shaking along with the ground, as a giant scaled foot stomps at its side, the camera is tilted further up and the colossal creature can be seen in more detail, until its face obscures the sun and only a glowing eye can be seen, the camera then cuts into tv noise. The people watching the news is left without words, as the civil alert alarms start pulsating, people on the street rush to safer places as the monsters rain death across the streets. "Black, as the nights before and after." Chapter 1: Black-Shelled Savage An aged Jane walks to the backyard of a wooden house inside a small village, he carries five flowers with different colors, and stops to face five tombs: -Jay Stephanie, Jane leaves an orange flower, she was among the people he most trusted. -Lin Hikame, Jane leaves a bluish-white flower, she was a person that cared for the good of everyone. -Lisa Paz: Jane leaves a yellow flower, she was the cheeriest person Jane ever met. -Alice Hikame, Jane leaves a large red flower as he contains his tears, as he was going to propose marriage to her during their trip. He looks at the last grave and his sad look becomes an enraged grin as he throws a bunch of dead, black flowers against the tombstone, "Jane". Jane walks away back into his house where a woman is waiting for him: -What you've done for this village, and the price you paid for it, it will never be forgotten, you're the hero of these people, said the woman while cleaning some objects. -I'll make sure their deaths weren't in vain, said Jane while equipping a set of armor. Jane walks out to the village and talks to a small elderly man with peculiar ears, as Jane asks for information, the elder replies: The wheat farmers at the edge of town have reported a large roar coming the nearby forest some days ago, and they haven't seen any small predators trying to attack their cattle ever since. -I'll go and investigate the situation. -No other hunter seems available at the moment, and it is night time, don't you think you're being a little reckless, young one? -I'm perfectly aware of the dangers, but i can also use these factors to my advantage. -You've learned well, i am proud of you as a master. Afterwards, Jane spoke with the farmers, now having a clear indication of where the roar originated from, he takes on his usual weapon, the Eternal Heartsword SnS, and enters the local forest Area, Hanging Woods. He proceeds carefully to where he thinks the roar came from, observing a group of dead and half eaten Aptonoth, along with a seemingly scared pack of Velociprey, they shockingly stare at the other side of a cliff, they turn to run away from what they're seeing, but a massive theropod monster jumps on top of them, crushing their bodies and leaving a bloody mess that barely resembled a Velociprey, Jane was now aware of the situation, Carnotaurus Magnus, an invasive species not belonging to the ancient scripts entered the forest. The Carnotaurus Rex turns towards Jane's hiding spot, and then slowly walks into him, with his presence known, Jane has no other choice but to fight the beast alone. He jumps against a low ledge and rushes to the top, the Carnotaurus runs towards him while emiting a fierce roar, Jane uses his height advantage to jump on its back, and proceeds to slash the softest spots with the Eternal Heartsword, but he is surprised as the Carnotaurus makes a maneuver uncommon to theropods, falling into its back at will, Jane jumps off before getting crushed below the beast's mass, landing with his pelvic bone and left leg, both of which make a cracking noise, both Jane and the Carnotaurus take their time to get back on foot, now at a disadvantage, Jane runs with all his strength to a safer spot behind a rock the size of the Carnotaurus, ignoring the pain. With the Carnotaurus close to him, Jane throws a Flash Bomb to inhibit its vision, he repeatedly slashes the beast's left leg to cause it to fall, and the clings onto its head, the beast recovers and stands back on its legs, Jane fights to keep his grip against the creature's savage movements, and then inserts the sword in the monster's left eye, with a roar in pain, the Carnotaurus crashes against a wall, throwing Jane off its head, but he lands in soft mud this time. Repeating the process one more time this time Jane assaults the left eye until it becomes a path into its brain, which he proceeds to destroy with his sword. With the beast now defeated, Jane lights the marker and a group of workers go on their way to pick him up, the larger doors into the town center are opened to allow a massive wheel-cart with the Carnotaurus' dead body to pass, with all the citizens in shock and surprise. Jane takes a few days off to recover from his injuries, Johnny the local smith comes visit Jane: -Thanks to your effort, we can make armors and weapons for around 20 soldiers, and even then there's still more materials, so the elder instructed me to upgrade your weapon. -Will you change its name again?, where do you even get these names from, said Jane adjusting his bandages. -Giving names is only natural, smiths can feel the soul of their creations you know?, there's two things we could do, we could upgrade the reach of the Eternal Heartsword, or upgrade the sharpness, your call. -Hmm, having to find the softest spots of a monster to attack can take a while, so i think i'll stick to the sharpness upgrade. -Ok then, since adding these materials will change the color for the blade from pink to black and we can't fit the new blade into that heart.shaped hilt, i think i wont use Heartsword on its name, what about... Oblivious Kingdomhook, since the shape of the blade will be similar to a hook, said Johnny, along with more stuff that Jane wasn't hearing at all. -Heh, do your best, said Jane. *To Be Continued* Notes *The story takes place in South America, where the UCA installed several facilities to recreate the monsters from DNA found in preserved materials. *The Eternal Heartsword was forged with materials from the monster that killed Jane's friends, Johnny gave it names such as Rising Heartsword and Heaven Heartsword while upgrading it. *The story will take Jane and later his new-found partners towards the center and north of post-invasion Latin America, and later across the Atlantic and other landmarks from across the globe, uniting the world into a new Hunting Guild. *Aside from MH monsters being recreated, dinosaurs and other extinct species were made, along with amalgamations and sentient beings. *Monsters wont be the only enemies Jane will face. Category:Fan Fiction